


Solangelo Christmas

by Unicorn32442



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, I forgot to give them last names, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, angst kinda, i no it’s February but I wrote Christmas anyway, im not good at writing fluff, not very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: Will invited Nico to spend Christmas with him in Austin.This isn’t very well written but the idea wouldn’t stop bugging me so
Relationships: Naomi Solace/OC, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 31
Kudos: 201





	1. I was planning on sitting alone in my cabin, but why not?

“Hey Nico, I was thinking.” Will sat up a bit straighter, obviously nervous, which was making Nico nervous. At least it was just them in the Hades cabin. Will came over sometimes when his siblings were being annoying. There was no one in the infirmary now, too, so Will had the afternoon off. They were sitting on Hazel’s bed, watching a movie on Will’s laptop when he suddenly paused it at the most suspenseful part, meaning this was important.

“What is it?” Nico twisted his ring anxiously.

“So, Christmas is coming up, right? And I- I know you probably don’t have any plans, but I was gonna go visit my mom and I was wondering….”

“Wondering what?” Nico was pretty sure he was supposed to have picked up on what Will was asking, but he didn’t. He was still getting used to the whole, you know, interacting with living people thing.

“Will you come with me?” That wasn’t what Nico was expecting. Although, he wasn’t really expecting anything. Will was right, however. Nico didn’t have any plans for Christmas. He’d only had four Christmas’s since the Lotus hotel. Four that he could remember. The first one was at Westover Hall, with Bianca. That one was happy. The whole school was empty because most people went home to their families, but Nico and Bianca didn’t mind. He got a new pack of Mythomagic cards, and he gave her a bracelet that he made. He felt bad that he couldn’t get her anything more expensive, but she loved her present. They stayed up late eating candy and watching movies until they fell asleep.

His next three Christmases he spent alone, trying to pretend the holiday didn’t even exist, and until now he had assumed he would be doing the same thing again, except….

Nico wanted to spend Christmas with Will. He didn’t want to be alone when he didn’t have to be, and he was working on being less self-deprecating. The only problem was that Nico hadn’t met Will’s family yet. He knew that Will had a mom, a stepdad, a seven-year-old stepbrother, and an eight-year-old stepsister in Austin, all of which knew about camp half-blood and that Will had a boyfriend. Will lived at camp year-round but always visited for Christmas, and now he was inviting Nico to come with him.

It made sense really, this was the only time Will saw his family. If he didn’t go now, they would have to wait another year for Nico to meet Will’s parents, so Nico said the practical thing. 

“Sure. That would be nice.”

“Really? I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

Will shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought maybe….”

Nico thought he knew what the concern was. “Well, what do they know about me?”

“They know that you were my patient, that you’re still recovering-”

“But what do they know about  _ me _ .”

“That you’re Italian, and your secretly really good at cooking, and that you were a hero in both wars, and that you’ve been through a lot but I can still make you laugh, and that you make me happy.” 

Nico smiled, which was still rare for him, but it was starting to feel less foreign. “I want to meet your family, Solace.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” Nico was still smiling. Will moved to press play on the laptop when Nico stopped him. “Hey, thank you.”

“For what?”

His voice went quiet. “For not letting me spend Christmas alone.” Will smiled sadly and put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. This was a signal that Will was going to hug him. They’d established signals so that Nico would be more prepared after he yelped once when Will sat down next to him and put an arm around him. He had been listening to music and didn’t hear Will behind him.

“Okay, let’s watch the rest of the movie now. Oh, and also-”

“What?” Interrupted Will.

“I may secretly be good at cooking, but you’re secretly a softie.”

“Oh, shut up, so are you.”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward dinner

The bus pulled to a screeching stop, which kinda hurt Nico’s ears. It didn’t help that he was already nervous about meeting Will’s family, they were in public which always made him anxious, and it was hot outside. Nico was so used to the cold that he’d come to prefer it, and this hot temperature was bothering him. When they stood up, Nico found himself sandwiched between Will’s back and a stranger. He officially hated the bus, but it wasn’t like he could take a plane.

Will grabbed his huge suitcase and Nico grabbed his backpack. He’d probably never admit it, but pretty much everything Nico owned was in that one backpack. Not even a suitcase.

“So, are they meeting us here, or….”

“No, my house is right around the block.”

“Will….”

Will stopped, turning to Nico worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s so hot.” He whined, which made Will laugh. 

“You better get used to it, maybe take your jacket off? Or were lighter colors?”

“I’d rather the sun burn me to death,” Nico responded, dead serious, which made Will laugh harder. Nico couldn’t help but grin too. 

Will’s house was a pretty good size for most demigods. It was a two-story, modern suburban house, painted tan. There was a perfectly mowed lawn and driveway with some rose bushes in front of the kitchen window. Nico liked how  _ normal _ it looked. He wasn’t very used to normal. They walked up to the door and Will reached for his key.

“Wait.” Nico was getting anxious again.

“What is it, sunshine?” 

“Are you sure they won’t hate me? I look-”

“They won’t hate you, I promise.” Nico nodded and Will put an arm around his shoulder reassuringly. “It’s gonna be okay.” He put the key in the lock and fiddled with it until the door opened.

“Will!” Naomi threw her arms around her son, smiling like crazy. She must’ve been waiting for them in the dining room. She was a few inches shorter than Will, and their face shapes were different, but they had the same eyes. “I missed you so much! I haven’t seen you in ages! Tell me everything.”

“Later, mom. I want you to meet someone.”  _ Oh shit. _ Nico thought as Will grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. He gave a small, awkward smile, but he could feel himself shaking.

“Oh my god, you must be Nico!” She smiled at him widely. “Will has told me so much about you. Can I give you a hug?”

“Um….” His eyes widened when Naomi pulled him into a hug. He looked at Will and mouthed  _ help _ . 

“Mom, don’t give him a panic attack!” Naomi pulled away quickly.

“Oh, sorry sweetie.” 

Nico managed an awkward grin. “It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Solace.”

“Oh, call me Naomi, and it’s nice to meet you too, Nico. You’re probably hungry, I made dinner.” She led them to the dining room and grabbed a dish of mac and cheese and grilled veggies.

“Roger and the kids will be home in a few minutes,” Nico assumed Roger was Will’s stepdad, “we can start eating without them.” Nico and Will nodded and said thank you, sitting down side by side at the dining table as Naomi served them their food and sat across from them, smiling. Nico looked down at his plate, knowing he probably couldn’t eat all of it. But he didn’t want to seem ungrateful, so he started to eat while Will and his mom talked.

“So, how’s camp?”

“Okay. But a lot of people are struggling after the war. Our truce with the Romans is good though. It was nice to have extra help since the infirmary was so packed.”

“I’m guessing he had a ton of Roman kids too?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“Figures.” They laughed. Nico was still focused on his plate, trying to eat at least half of his food. He hadn’t eaten much that day anyway, so he should be hungry.

“Nico was a huge help at the infirmary too.” Nico blushed when Will put a hand on his shoulder. “Although he didn’t want to come for his own injuries until I made him.” Nico felt like he was supposed to say something now to avoid awkward silence.

“In my defense-”

He was interrupted by the door opening. A tall man with short brown hair, a goatee, and brown eyes with two little kids who looked just like him came in. The kids were talking and arguing loudly, while the man -Roger- was struggling to stop them. He looked at Naomi for help.

“Okay kids, settle down. I made mac and cheese.” The kids cheered and sat down, followed by Roger, who sat down and kissed his wife’s cheek. The little boy, he was seven, right? He was sitting next to Nico, looking at him curiously.

“Who are you?” The little boy asked. Nico tried to look at Will for help since he wasn’t sure what to do with this. But Will was talking to his parents now.

“Um, I’m-”

“Are you Will’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I am.” Nico stuttered, blushing.

“Why are you so pale?” What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

“Um….”

“Are you a vampire?” Asked the little girl. Nico breathing picked up. What if Will’s siblings were scared of him? Most of the kids at camp were. What if Will’s parents didn’t want him around their kids because he was too scary and Will had to break up with him and-

“Of course Nico’s not a vampire.” Naomi cut in. When did she start listening? “That was a very rude thing to ask, Logan and Ellie. I’m so sorry, Nico. You know, they’re still little-”

“It’s okay, thank you Mrs. Solace. I understand the confusion to be honest.” She smiled at him and Nico could not be more relieved.

“Oh, stop. You don’t look like a vampire.”

“You know, Will seems to think that, too. I have no idea why.” Naomi laughed. He was getting along with her! It was happening!

“So, who’s your godly parent?” Nico froze. He had assumed Will told her. What if she found out and didn’t trust him? 

“Um ...Will d-didn’t tell y-you?” He stuttered, shaking and breathing fast again.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you unclaimed? You’re older than thirteen so I assumed-”

“N-no. I-I’m not unclaimed.” The others at the table had seemed to notice what was happening. Aside from Logan and Ellie, who were playing some weird version of pattycake. “Will, you d-didn’t tell her?”

“It never came up, I didn’t think it was important.” Will put an arm around Nico, rubbing his shoulder and whispered, “They’re not like that, I promise. They won’t freak out.”

“O-okay. Um….” Nico looked at the floor, wishing all of everyone’s attention wasn’t on him. Thankfully, Will answered the question before he could.

“Nico’s father is Hades.” Nico looked up nervously, to see their reactions. Roger had dropped his fork. Naomi cleared her throat.

“I heard your father was a huge help in the Titan war.” It was very robotic and forced. They had been getting along three seconds ago! Now it was all ruined. “Were you the one who convinced him to fight?”

“Um, y-yes. I had to yell at him for about three days, though.” They hesitated, and then, Naomi smiled sympathetically, nudging her husband. Roger gave an awkward smile and went back to eating.

“So, do you have any other family?” She seemed to be trying to find out if Nico had  _ any _ good influences. Thankfully, he did.

“I have a Roman half-sister. Her name is Hazel. We look nothing alike but we’re pretty close. She’s only a few months younger than me, but she was one of the seven in the second Great Prophecy. Her powers are more about precious gems and underground stuff.”

“She sounds great. Anyone else? Your mother?” 

“Um, I-I don’t-”

“Can we talk about this later, mom?” Will cut in. She nodded in understanding and looked slightly guilty, so Nico gave her another awkward but hopefully reassuring smile. All this smiling was starting to make his face hurt. 

The conversation returned to normal small talk, much to Nico’s relief. However, this meant all his attention was now on eating food, which was not one of his strong points. He had only eaten a few bites, and they were getting smaller and smaller until the inevitable happened.

“Just one more bite, Sunshine. You can do it.” Will whispered. Nico huffed and stabbed a bell pepper with his fork and brought it up to his mouth, then dropped it. He just couldn’t do it, his appetite was gone.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You had a long day.”

Nico felt stupid. He was here trying to make a good impression on Will’s family, and he couldn’t even be polite and eat the food they gave him. Although, he supposed this was better than throwing up in the middle of dinner.

“Why can’t you eat?” Asked Will’s stepsister. Will looked at her angrily. 

“Don’t ask that! That’s rude, Ellie!” He snapped.

“No yelling at the table, Will,” Roger said sternly.

“Oh, sorry.” 


	3. They should’ve watched elf

“Why don’t we watch a Christmas movie, huh?” The little kids cheered and rushed to the living room, followed by the rest of the group. Nico noticed a big Christmas tree decorated with homemade ornaments and tiny hanging picture frames. The lights blinked and the star was bright gold and blue. Nico thought it was kinda ugly, to be honest, but he admired how much it told about the family.

“Daddy, can we watch Santa Claus? That one’s my favorite!” Begged Logan.

“NO, we should watch Elf! That one’s  _ my _ favorite!” Shouted Ellie. They started screaming at each other, fighting over two DVD cases that Nico had never seen before.

“Kids!” Naomi grabbed both their arms and pulled them apart. “Why don’t we ask our guest what  _ he _ wants to watch?” She grabbed a stack of DVD cases and handed them to Nico. “Which one is your favorite? We have all the classics.”

Nico looked through the movies nervously, trying to find at least one that he recognized. “Um, I haven’t really seen any of these.”

“Really?” Naomi looked at Nico, wheels turning. He shuffled closer to Will. “Well then, I….”

“I guess we’ll have to watch all of them.” Roger declared, sitting down. 

Naomi smiled, settling in the loveseat with her husband. “Ellie, why don’t you put in A Christmas Story. This is a classic, Nico, you’ll love it.” 

“Y-you don’t have to-”

“I insist. Sit down, please. Will, go grab some blankets from the closet.” Nico sat on the soft couch.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Every kid should watch the classics.” Nico smiled again, genuinely this time, which he did even less than his normal smile. No one who didn’t know him really well would notice it, but it was a bit smaller and shyer than his normal one, and it made his eyes scrunch up and sometimes get a little watery. At least, that’s what Will told him. 

“I got the fluffiest blankets.” Will came back in and passed them out. One for his parents, two for the kids (who were on cushions on the floor), and one for himself and Nico, who was sitting on the couch. Will plopped down next to him. “I got you the biggest one.” He whispered.

“Why?” Nico whispered back. 

“Because the sun’s gone down, and I happen to know that this means you are now as cold as a corpse.”

“That’s not true.” Will took Nico’s hand and raised his eyebrows. “Okay, it’s kinda true. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Also, this is a weighted blanket and you’re sitting on the comfiest couch in the world. You’re gonna warm up in no time.”

Nico chuckled, snuggling into Will. “You’re warm.”

“I am the son of the sun god. Oh, also, I prefer the term hot.”

Nico blushed. “Let’s watch the movie now, I’ll give you a minute to reduce your ego.” Will laughed. 

“Okay, but only because I love this movie.”


	4. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I can’t right fluff
> 
> I tried
> 
> Kinda

Nico wasn’t sure how he felt about the movie. It was kinda boring, the kid didn’t have any real problems. But, on the other hand, he’d never seen a movie about a completely normal kid like that. It was unique because it wasn’t unique. Interesting because it was boring. Different because they were normal. Wait,  _ it  _ not they. He was talking about a movie, not Will’s family. He wasn’t talking about how a family so normal was so different for him because he had no experience with it and he was starting to love how normal-

“I’m so sorry. I know how overwhelming they can be.” Nico was snapped out of his thoughts when Will walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed next to him. The guest room was small, with a bed in the center of the room, opposite the door, a window next to the bed, and a small dresser opposite the window.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re making that face you make when you’re thoughts are spiraling. I figured they overwhelmed you. But you should know that I think they like you.” Will smiled and put an arm around Nico. “I’m sorry that my mom ambushed you with a hug, and I know the kids were loud and rude, and I know Roger got stiff about your dad. That one’s my fault, I’m sorry, I totally should’ve told them before. I was being stubborn and thinking that it shouldn’t matter but I didn’t think about how you would react, so I’m so sorry-” Will was the one who got cut off that time because Nico kissed him. “What was that for?” Nico smiled at him.

“For caring enough to apologize, and don’t worry. I didn’t get overwhelmed.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “So, care to explain your thought-spiral?”

Nico scoffed dramatically. “ _ I _ thought-spiraled?  _ You _ were the one who came in here ranting.”

“Oh, shut up. We both did it.” Will pushed Nico playfully. 

“Believe it or not,  _ I _ had a good day.” Nico pushed him back.

“ _ Good? _ ” Will chuckled.

“ _ Somewhat _ good.” Nico found himself laughing too. Will was one of the only people that could make Nico laugh. He put an arm around Will’s neck and kissed him again. 

“Hey, Nico, just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay-Oh!” Naomi Solace walked in at the exact wrong moment. Nico pulled away and all three looked at each other awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I can come back later. Um, I didn’t mean to interrupt, ah, you know-”

“Mom! It’s fine! I was just about to leave anyway. Just saying goodnight.” It took all of Nico’s willpower to not visually cringe at Will’s explanation. He had never been more relieved in his life than when she left. Well, he had never been more relieved at something so normal-people in his life. They looked at each other horrified for a moment, then Will actually fell off the bed laughing.

“No, Solace. Not funny. Extremely awkward and cringy. NOT funny.” Nico crossed his arms and pulled his legs up onto the bed, folding them under him. He knew it made him look like a kindergartner, but it was comfortable and he didn’t care. He glared down at Will, who was sprawled out on the floor.

“It was a little funny, admit it.” They had a staring contest. Nico could be very competitive and determined, but he also sucked at eye contact, so after about 7 seconds he looked away and started to chuckle.

“Ok, fine, it was  _ kinda _ funny. I thought you were just here to say goodnight! Go to bed.” Will stood up, smiling.

“You wound me, sunshine.” Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Do you have your nightmare stuff?” Nico grabbed his bag and dug through it. The Hypnos cabin had started making anti-dream potions after the war, but they had to do something especially strong for Nico. He tried not to sleep without it.

“Oh, my gods. I ran out and I was gonna grab a refill before we left! I-I totally forgot.” 

“Maybe I can get camp to send us some or something. Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Nico looked at Will in the corner of his eye but stared at the floor. He wanted to say yes so badly. But he also knew that they were in Will’s family’s house. 

“You probably shouldn’t.”

“Come on, I can bring in an air mattress if you want.”

“You’re gonna sleep on the floor? I can’t ask you to-”   
“No, don’t worry. We have a super comfortable one, I’ll be fine. I’d rather sleep on the floor than let you wake up from a nightmare alone.” Nico finally looked up at Will, eyes getting watery.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll go get the mattress.” He started to leave, but stopped and turned back to Nico. “Oh, you know what? I have something for deep sleep.”

“Why?” Nico spread out on the bed lazily, his head on the foot of the bed and his feet on the pillows.

“Oh, Lou was experimenting and she stuck it all in a little bag which she let me borrow when she heard I was leaving.”

“Hmm, likely story.” 

“I can sleep in my own room if you want….”

“No, stay.” Nico pouted. Will smiled at him.

“As you wish.” He yanked the door open and ran down the hall. Nico jumped up and grabbed the swinging door, shouting after him.

“Don’t you dare try to win me over with Princess Bride references, Solace!” 

“I will and you can’t stop me, Buttercup!” He shouted back. Nico chuckled and closed the door, checking the time -10:36. His sleep schedule was still completely messed up after the war. He was usually either asleep by eight or didn’t sleep till four in the morning, but he always woke up late.

He usually grabbed a glass of water before bed and set it on his bedside table. He couldn’t explain it, he just always got thirsty at night. He usually wouldn’t bother when he didn’t know where stuff was, but if there was a chance he would have nightmares….

Nico opened the door and walked down the hallway quietly. He didn’t want to accidentally wake anyone up. When he got downstairs though, the light was still on and Roger was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Two awkward encounters in one night. That’s just great. 

Will had shown him where the glasses were earlier, in a cabinet next to the fridge. Unfortunately, the cabinet was too high. Will had been the one to grab the glass last time. He was going to ask Roger for help, but the guy had headphones on and didn’t notice Nico came in. Nico didn’t want to startle him, because he’d been told he did it a lot. So, he opened up a lower cabinet with a shelf and stepped on it, boosting himself up so he could put his knee on the counter and steadied himself with the fridge. He grabbed a glass and set it on the counter next to him, hopping down from the counter.

However, he didn’t anticipate that the lower cabinet door would swing closed, causing him to lose his balance and stumble, which caused him to fall off the little shelf instead of step off, which caused him to reach for the counter, which made the glass fall with him. Fortunately, it fell on a rug and didn’t break, but the noise was still enough to startle Roger, who took off his headphones and looked behind him. He yelped when he saw Nico.

“S-sorry. I didn’t want to bother you but I couldn’t reach the glasses so I tried to climb up on the counter but I fell.” He grabbed the glass of the floor. “It’s okay though, it didn’t break.” He looked at Will’s stepfather nervously. 

“It’s fine, kid. Don’t apologize for falling. Are you okay?” Nico relaxed a little.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” To be honest, his shin would probably bruise, but he’d had much worse.

“And next time, just ask for help.” Roger looked….tired. Did he think Nico was just too stubborn and prideful to ask for help?

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to scare you. I tend to startle.” Roger’s expression changed and he hesitated. Then nodded and turned back to his dishes. Nico took a deep breath and turned to the fridge to finally get some damn water. 

_ It’s only the first night _ . He thought as he came up the stairs.  _ I still have a couple more days to make a good impression _ . When he got back to his room, there was an air mattress next to the bed and Will was going through his suitcase in the corner. 

“Oh, Nico. There you are! It’s your bedtime.”

“You’re not my mother, Solace.”

“Whatever. It’s late and I’m tired and I know you are too cuz you had a long day so go to sleep.” Nico rolled his eyes and turned the lights off, settling into bed. Will gave him the deep sleep potion and he poured a little in his water.

“Oh, by the way, Will?” Nico whispered.

“Yeah?” He whispered back.

“We both know that you’re Buttercup, cuz I’m the Dread Pirate Roberts.”

“Yeah, but I’m more like Wesley, you’re just the alter ego.”

“Whatever, go to sleep.”

“You go to sleep.” Nico chuckled, rolling over on his side, and drifted off, praying that he didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where he fell off the counter is loosely based on a true story
> 
> As in my dad likes washing dishes with his headphones on
> 
> And I’m short
> 
> And this happened


	5. Gelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I tagged this story sad....

_ “How was your day, Mio Fratello?” Bianca set her bookbag down on the table next to Nico, smiling. _

__ _ “Meh.” _

__ _ “What do you mean, meh? Did something happen?” _

__ _ “Reading is annoying. I’m bad at it, and the teacher got mad at me.” Nico pouted and sank lower in his seat. “Where’s mamma?” _

__ _ “She’s out, Nico. I’m sorry you had a bad day. Will gelato make it better?” Bianca pulled a few Italian lira out of her purse. Nico jumped up happily, he loved sugar. _

__ _ “Yes yes yes! Let’s go!” _

__ _ “Okay, slow down, we’re only going on one condition.” _

__ _ “What?” _

__ _ “I’m gonna help you with your reading when we get back home.” Nico crossed his arms grumpily.  _

__ _ “But we still get gelato first, right?” _

__ _ “Of course. Come on,” _

__ Nico woke up much more easily than usual. But that didn’t make it any easier to leave his dream. 

“Will?” Nico whispered into the dark.

“Yeah, Nico? Are you okay? Nightmare?” He stood up and turned on the lamp, sitting on the bed next to Nico.

“No, not exactly. But-” His voice caught in his throat and a tear fell down his cheek. “It was her.” Will looked at him sympathetically and scooped him up into a hug. Nico was crying gently into his shoulder. “I miss her.” He croaked.

“I know. It’s okay.” Will shifted them so that they were leaning against the headboard side by side, Nico’s head resting on Will’s shoulder. Will grabbed Nico’s backpack and dug through it, pulling out a few pictures of Bianca, and Nico’s Hades figurine. He only had pictures of things he remembered, which wasn’t much. “But it looks like she’s still with you, in memory.” He gave Nico a picture of him and Bianca with their mother standing in front of a little house. “Why don’t you tell me about this one.”

Nico was silent for a moment, wiping his tears. He sniffed. “That was our h-house. Mamma always t-took a picture on the f-first day of s-school.” He grabbed another photo, this one of Bianca in a black dress and a fancy hat, looking very unhappy standing next to a boy. He smiled a little. “Bianca hated going to p-parties. She preferred her green hat to those fancy ones.” He chuckled sadly, his face still red from crying. “Her friends set her up with that boy, but she didn’t really like him. It was kinda funny, he would flirt with her and she would put him down so quickly. He was rude anyway.” Will smiled at him and handed the Hades figurine to Nico, who held it close. He felt like a little kid holding a teddy bear.

“Do you wanna tell me about your dream?” Will put the pictures back in the backpack carefully and pulled the blanket up over them.

“It was pretty normal, really.” Nico scooted closer to Will. “I came home from a bad day at school, and mamma was out. Bianca took me to get gelato.”

Will laughed softly. “There’s a gelato place near here if you want me to take you.” Nico closed his eyes.

“No, I’m not gonna make you take me for ice cream in December.”

“Okay, sunshine. Why don’t you try to sleep a little longer.” Nico shifted, his eyes still closed.

“You’ll stay?” He asked quietly.

“Sure.” Will shifted too and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the typical nightmare but I can’t really write horror and stuff so... sorry


	6. Coffee

Nico woke up to the sound of giggling. He looked around slowly, trying to remember where he was, and came face to face with two pairs of brown eyes. Right, he was at Will’s house. These were Will’s step-siblings. Will was on an air mattress on the floor. “What are you giggling about?”

They pointed at their brother, and Nico realized that Will was still in his bed. He nudged Will’s shoulder and he woke up.

“Huh?” Will looked up. “Crap. Logan, Ellie, listen to me. This isn’t-” The kids ran out and Will jumped out of bed to follow them. Nico sighed. Of course he was anxious, but he trusted Will to explain. It didn’t help that he was  _ not _ a morning person. He only had about half his normal energy until 11:00 AM when he started to actually wake up. 

Nico pulled the covers over his face and listened to his breath for a little bit. Then, he checked the time -8:00 AM. He sighed again and got up, making sure all the photos he’d pulled out last night were safe in his backpack. He changed clothes and sat down on the bed again, trying to start his brain processes. Will’s family probably got up early like Will did, and there was probably breakfast downstairs. He was a bit surprised at this assumption, that this was a normal family who made an actual breakfast and ate together every morning. He could even smell eggs and bacon from upstairs.

“I am so sorry about them. I cleared it up with my parents.” Will came in and sat next to Nico. “I know you’re tired in the morning, so you don’t have to come down if you don’t want too. But we’re going to some Christmas party at Roger’s work at 2:00, and you’re invited.”

“Then I should probably eat breakfast.” Nico looked at Will, slowly. “What did you tell them?”

“Just that you had a bad dream, so we started talking, and I fell asleep.” Nico nodded.

“Is there coffee?” Nico asked hopefully. Will nodded. “Good. We should go downstairs, I guess.”

“Sure.” Nico felt bad for being so stiff, and he tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes as he came downstairs. Will was annoyed with Nico’s morning sluggishness when they first met, but now he was mostly just sympathetic.

When they came downstairs, the kids and Naomi were sitting at the dining table and Roger was in the kitchen cooking. “Finally, you two are awake. I’ve got eggs and bacon and coffee.” Will smiled widely and filled up his plate, and Nico mirrored him (with a lot less food). He didn’t know the rules in this house. He looked eagerly at the coffee pot in Roger’s hand. “You strike me as a black coffee kind of person.”

“Well-” Nico started.

“Actually, Nico loves sugar. We have vanilla creamer.” Nico half smiled gratefully as Will handed him a pale brown cup of coffee and grabbed one of his own. “Maybe this will help you wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled, sitting down with Will at the table. He slowly started to eat.

“How are you?” Asked Naomi, her voice gentle and sincere. It took Nico a moment to realize she was talking to him.

“Me?” She nodded. “Um, I’m just not much of a morning person, but I’m fine.” He tried to give her a halfhearted smile. She smiled back, kinda sad and sympathetically. He wondered how much Will told her about the dream. It wasn’t necessarily bad, the memory was great. It was just painful to remember. It wasn’t the kind where he woke up screaming and crying, although that wasn’t much worse.

“So, Roger, you said something about a party today?” Will asked, breaking Nico’s train of thought.

“Yeah the office is having a christmas party. The space is pretty big so they ask everyone to invite their families too.” Roger smiled. “Hopefully Ellie and Logan  _ behave _ .” He looked at them pointedly but they were too busy arguing about the syrup container to notice. 

“Hopefully they have  _ fun _ .” Corrected Naomi, causing Roger to roll his eyes and chuckle. “We don’t want them to feel like they already failed, do we?”

“I was just expressing a hope….” He didn’t trail off, but Nico tuned out. Since he served himself, he finished most of his food, although it wasn’t a lot of food. He thought about his dream. He was glad some of his memory was returning through dreams, memories before the Lotus. He sipped his coffee, which was definitely helping him wake up. 

“.... right, N ico?  Nico?” Will nudged him.

“Sorry, what?” Nico asked. Will furrowed his eyebrows.

“You’re totally feeling up to the party, right Nico?”

“Oh. Yeah, totally.” Will smiled, turning back to his parents. “What are we doing after?”

“Probably just gonna watch some movies.”

“Naomi?” Asked Ellie, raising her hand and fidgeting. “When are we gonna play Christmas Monopoly?”

Naomi gasped. “I totally forgot about that! We’ll play that later too, sweetie, I promise.” Ellie smiled and went back to messing with her younger brother.

“Oh, Nico, Monopoly is-” Will started.

“I know what Monopoly is. What do you think I did in the Lotus for seventy years?” Nico stabbed an egg with his fork.

“Right, I forgot about that. You’ve probably played just about every game in existence.”

Nico noticed that Naomi and Roger were staring at him again, so he clarified. “I was born in 1932. I don’t remember much, though.” He looked up to see their reactions, which he found himself doing quite a bit lately. It was pretty much the same as their reaction to his father, Naomi nudging Roger to not stare but looking uncomfortable herself. Nico wished he fit in with the family better. Wait, what? Where did that come from? It wasn’t like they were  _ his _ family. 

“Do you remember your mother?” Asked Naomi.

“No, not really.”

“So you were in the hotel alone?”

“No, I was with my sister.”

“Hazel?”

“No, it was-” His throat closed up and he looked at Will, who looked at Naomi. She stopped asking questions. They were silent for a little while, and Nico felt bad. He kept messing up their talks. He didn’t want to get in the way of a family talking to each other.

“So, Naomi, we should probably get going. Don’t want to be late for work.” Roger spoke up, followed by some mumbled agreements from the others at the table. Nico was grateful for the end of the quiet. It was getting very awkward. They stood up, put their dishes in the sink, and walked them to the door.

“Will, you’ll take care of the kids?” Naomi double-checked.

“Yep, all good here. Have a good day.” She kissed his cheek and they left for work. Nico thought it wasn’t fair that they had to work the day before Christmas Eve, but it was a Monday. Will told him that they got Christmas and the day before off, though, so it was good enough. 

“So, what do we do until the party thing?” Asked Nico. 

“We can do whatever, it’s only a little more than an hour. We could take the kids to the park?” Nico pouted at Will’s suggestion. “What?”

“It’s too hot. Going outside should be illegal.” Will laughed.

“Well, I’ll admit, it is a particularly hot winter this year.” Nico nodded vigorously. “Let’s stay in then, Ellie and Logan always find some weird way to entertain themselves,” Will smiled, “and you look like you could use a rest.”

Nico smiled sleepily and flopped down on the couch. “You know, I doubted you at first, but this is totally the best couch in the world.”

“Right?” Will started to sit down, but stopped and jumped up. “Wait here.” He ran up the stairs, leaving Nico sitting on the couch by himself. Nico thought about breakfast. How that was the second time he messed up a family meal. He wondered why he couldn’t connect with Will’s family.

It could just be his personality. He wasn’t exactly a people-person. But he was really trying this time, to get along with them. It was just that ...every time he brought up his past they would drift into awkward silence. Nico wondered when his past would finally stop poisoning his future. That was strangely poetic….

“You’re thought spiraling again.” Will sat down next to Nico, furrowing his brows. “Stop that.”

“But-”   
“What happened this morning wasn’t your fault and neither was dinner.” Will grabbed the lever on the side of the couch to put up the foot rest and Nico sighed happily. “Do you need some chocolate?” 

“Please.” Will handed him a chocolate bar that he had ready from his pocket and Nico bit off a piece. He loved chocolate.

“I grabbed the book. We can read a bit.” Nico smiled as Will showed him the book,  _ The Night Circus _ . They had been reading it together, since both of them had dyslexia. Although, Will did most of the reading because Nico’s dyslexia was more severe, he stopped school when he was ten and didn’t remember most of it, and he learned to read in another language. They read for about twenty minutes, until Nico drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im reading the night circus right now and it’s pretty good


	7. Chapter 7

There were more people at the party than Nico was expecting. Roger did work in an office, but the office was in a hospital, and the entire staff was taking up the lobby. He was just glad that these were adults because he could not have handled being in that room with screaming kids or drunk teenagers. 

As soon as Will stepped into the building, all of Roger’s coworkers swept him away with “we haven’t seen you in so long!”s, leaving Nico by himself in the corner. After five minutes that felt like five hours, Will sat down next to him.

“Feel like talking to people?” He asked. Nico looked around. There were people talking by the food, people talking by the photo backdrop, people talking by the christmas tree, all of which had fake-looking smiles.

“Not really.” Will looked at him for a moment, as if trying to decide if Nico was having anxiety or just being antisocial. Apparently, he decided on the latter.

“Come on, it’ll be fine.” Nico held in a groan when Will stood up and gestured for Nico to follow.

First, he met Mr. and Mrs. Condescending Glasses, who looked at him like he was covered in sewage. Next was Nice Old Lady and AnnoyedTeenager ™, they were polite enough. Nico found Mr. Crazy Eyes the most interesting. Karen Wants-To-Speak-To-Your-Manager was straight-up rude.

“So, Will is dating…. _ you _ .” Nico’s stare hardened.

“Um, yes.”

“Huh.” She stared at him, as if trying to evaluate just how much suspicious activity she should report to the police. 

Will yelled at her though. 

Mr. and Mrs. Ugly Christmas Sweater were fake happy, but at least they were nice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been at the party for at least forty-five minutes when it started to get louder and the room started to get smaller. 

So while this boring office get together started to turn into sort of an actual party, Nico and Will sat in the corner, Nico fidgeting with a tangle. 

“Do you want to leave? My mom could drive us home.” Nico closed his eyes for a moment. He did want to leave, but….

“No, I’ll be fine. How long were we planning on staying?”

“Just like twenty more minutes.”

“Then I’ll be fine.”


	8. Cramped Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the party  
> Anxiety

“I brought you something.” Naomi sat down next to Nico and Will with two plates full of sugar cookies. “I remembered that Nico loves sugar.

“You did?” Nico was genuinely confused. Will told Roger that, didn’t he? Was Naomi listening?

“Of course.” She smiled, handing him the plate and walking away. He ate a cookie slowly. Slowly enough to make Will laugh at him.

“What is so funny?” Nico asked annoyed.

“She didn’t poison it or anything. She just cares.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for being paranoid.” Will laughed again as Nico considered what he said. She just cares. But it was  _ Will _ she cared about, right? She wanted  _ Will _ to be happy so she was pretending to like  _ Will _ ’s boyfriend, right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico had been claustrophobic since the jar, and Roger’s car was cramped and the seatbelts were too tight. Nico was tensed, staring out the window the whole time. His shoulder was touching Will’s, which made him even more tense. But Will noticed and tried to make room for him, which just made Nico feel bad because now Will looked uncomfortable. Thankfully, the ride was short, so the drive to the office party wasn’t so bad. 

But Will’s family wanted to go out to dinner before they went home. They also didn’t want to go to Mcdonalds, but instead, a fancy restaurant across town. Which meant they would be in the car for half an hour.

After the first ten minutes, Nico started playing with a tangle.

Fifteen minutes, he rolled down a window.

When twenty minutes had passed, he unbuckled his seatbelt as quietly as he could, hoping no one noticed, and sighed in relief. But his relief didn’t last long.

“Nico, could you put your seatbelt back on?” Asked Naomi politely.

“We could get pulled over for that.” Roger added. Nico took a deep breath and rebuckled it.

“Are you okay?” Will asked quietly.

Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat. He looked out the window again and winced when all he saw was more cars on all sides. They were at a stoplight. He felt like he couldn’t move.

“Just like eight more minutes, okay.” Nico nodded, but his breathing was starting to pick up. Will put his hand out and Nico took it slowly, doing his best not to flinch back. Nico felt the warmth spread through his body and steady his breathing as the healer used his magic. But his chest rising and falling made him even more aware of the seatbelt. He grabbed it and pulled it away so it wasn’t touching him, giving him the chance to breathe.

“We’re here.” Nico unbuckled his seatbelt as fast as he could and grabbed the car door handle, waiting for the lock to click open. If it had stayed locked half a second longer, Nico would have smashed the window with his fist and climbed out. He yanked the door open and practically fell out of the car.  _ I can’t even get out of a car like a normal person _ , Nico thought. 

“You okay?” Asked Will.

“I’m fine.” Will put a hand on his shoulder and Nico flinched away, causing the former to raise an eyebrow. “Fine, sorry, I just need a second.” He nodded and Nico followed him into the restaurant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico thought he wouldn’t know what to do in a fancy restaurant like that, but he found himself folding his napkin on his lap and sitting up straight, elbows off the table. He couldn’t remember ever learning any of it and it wasn’t like him at all. He must’ve learned before Lotus.

This strange behavior combined with the near-panic attack was making him quiet.

He vaguely noticed the waiter set a pitcher down on the table.

He felt guilty for the car ride. Guilty that someone was paying for his dinner. The kids were probably scared of him. 

Will was arguing with his step siblings.

He was bound to attract a monster any minute. He was probably ruining Will’s family Christmas.

But on the other hand, Will was there for him during the car ride. He was grateful that someone was paying for his dinner because there had been many times when he couldn’t pay for his own. The kids were adorable, and they didn’t seem scared of him. He never even got a wary look from them or Will’s parents. If he did attract a monster, he knew he’d have help. 

Someone poured him a glass from the pitcher.

For the first time, Nico had someone to heal his wounds, and no matter what, he was glad he was here. Even if he didn’t want to be glad he was here, even if he felt guilty, at least this was better than spending Christmas alone in his cabin.

This deep reflection was rare because it was positive. Most of his reflections were negative. But it was interrupted when he realized that now he had to ride that cramped car back to Will’s house. 

Maybe if he hadn’t been so distracted, he would’ve smelled the liquid in his glass and noticed what it was before he took a sip.

Nico’s breathing got faster until he was hyperventilating. He tried to grab Will’s shoulder but his hand went right through him. He was fading. He heard Will’s voice, sounding fifty feet away from him. The lights faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger  
> I wonder what he drank for that reaction
> 
> Also thank you for all the nice comments! I don’t usually reply because I’m not really sure if I’m supposed to or if it’d be weird but they are definitely appreciated


	9. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there’s a nightmare in this

_ It was dark. The air smelled like pomegranate and blood. Nico could barely breathe. His whole body hurt and he couldn’t move. The jar was so small. He felt the seeds in his hand. A booming, evil laugh above him. He felt the jar lift and slam down on the ground, sending a wave of pain through his bones. Nico screamed. He shoved a seed in his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. _

__ “Nico, wake up.” Nico yelped when he felt someone grab his shoulder and flinched away. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed in relief. It was Will.“You’re okay, you’re safe. Look, you’re in my living room.”

__ Nico looked around. It was dark outside, but Nico could tell every light in the house was on. He was laying on a comfy couch. Will was kneeling next to him. Roger and Naomi were standing right behind their son, looking concerned. He saw Logan and Ellie watching from the top of the stairs, hiding when anyone looked in their direction. There was a pillow under his head. Will handed him a glass of water.

Nico passed out a lot, and he had woken up in all sorts of situations, most of which weren’t very good. Two years ago, he never thought he would wake up in a normal suburban living room with a worried family around him, and they even knew who he was and didn’t hate him. 

“Will?” Nico sat up wearily. “What happened?” 

“So….” Will sat down next to him. “You kinda got distracted and drank pomegranate juice.”

“I did?” Nico started breathing faster as he remembered his dream. “How long was I asleep?” He croaked.

“Just a few hours. You didn’t drink too much. Are you okay?” Nico thought about the question and slowly nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. But he was okay. This was just a normal living room. The ground wasn’t going to crack open underneath him. No one was going to lift up the couch he was sitting on and slam it on the ground. The walls weren’t going to close in. The room wasn’t going to get any smaller. The room was getting smaller.  _ Theroomisgetting smallerthegroundiscrackingopenthecouchisliftingthewallsareclosingintheonlythingIcan tasteispomegranate. _

“Hey, hey, stop that.” Nico realized he was pulling on his own hair. He looked at Will. “You’re safe, Nico. I promise.” Nico flinched a little when Will put an arm around him, but then Nico leaned into him.

“….Do you need anything?” Naomi asked quietly. Nico had forgotten she was there.

“No thank you.” He answered softly. They were silent for a little bit, until Roger spoke up.

“What exactly happened? Are you allergic to pomegranate?”

“Roger, don’t you remember the story of Persephone, I told you it once.” Naomi said. Roger thought for a second, then nodded.

“It’s a little more than that, mom.” Will said. He looked at Nico, and it took him a moment to realize Will was asking him a question. Nico was going to tell them himself, but instead he yawned as a huge wave of exhaustion overtook him.

“It’s fine. You can tell them. I’m tired.”

“Nico, you were just passed out for four hours.” 

Nico just nodded sleepily and let his head fall in Will’s lap. He distantly wondered if he would have another nightmare as he drifted off. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nico woke up, he immediately looked for Will. Instead, he saw Naomi in the kitchen. It was still dark outside, he was still on the couch, but everyone was gone.

“Oh, you’re awake. Everyone’s upstairs.” Naomi came into the living room holding a cup and sat down next to Nico. He instinctively sat up and discreetly scooted over half an inch. Then he felt bad about scooting away from her and considered scooting back to where he was. But then he realized that if she didn’t notice the first scoot, she’d think he was just scooting closer to her, which was probably weird. So he didn’t move.

“How long was I asleep?” 

“Like two hours. You’re a really heavy sleeper.” She answered, holding out the cup. “I made you some tea. Thought it might make you feel better.”

Nico hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her. He was mostly just confused. “….Why?”

She chuckled. “Because that’s what moms do, silly.”

“Oh.” Nico cautiously took the tea. “Uh, thank you.” He drank a little sip. It was just generic peppermint, but it was still warm and it tasted sweet, so he guessed she put honey in it too. Nico closed his eyes for a second, wondering if there was any reason she would poison it. Of course, his paranoid ass came up with like a hundred reasons, but he decided to go against his instincts.

“How are you feeling?” Why was she being nice? ‘ _ That’s just a normal mom thing, right?’ _ he thought. But he couldn’t help but think it was very off putting. 

“Um, I’m okay” Naomi was kind of staring at him now. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to people staring at him by now. He’d been told he had an ‘aura of death’ that caused people to be ‘instinctively cautious’ around him. 

“So….you don’t remember your mom?” Naomi asked, looking genuinely curious.

“No, not really.” Nico drank a little more of his tea awkwardly.

“You don’t seem like you’ve ever interacted with a mom before.” Nico thought about this for a second. He’d met Sally Jackson at Percy’s birthday two years ago, but they hadn’t really talked or anything.

“One called the police on me once.” Nico said timidly. 

“Why?” She asked, looking concerned.

“She said I was harassing her and her child.”

“Were you?” 

“I asked her where the bathroom was.” Naomi sighed and looked at him sympathetically.

“I don’t understand why people do things like that. Did the police believe you?”

“Not really. But someone saw the whole thing and explained what happened. They asked the kid too and it was really obvious that the mom was trying to get him to lie for her. They eventually let me go.”

“That must’ve been scary.” Naomi commented. Nico thought about that. It had been scary, to be honest. He didn’t know what would happen. He thought they might try to figure out who he was and realize that he didn’t have any records. He thought he would end up in jail with no one to bail him out or even know where he was. He thought they might put him in a foster home and he didn’t know what he would do in that situation. But no one had ever seen him as enough of a normal person to assume he had been scared in a really long time. Once when he told that story, people laughed.

“Yeah.” He had meant to say ‘Yeah, I guess so,’ but his voice kind of caught in his throat.

“Hm. Well, I’m not like that mom. I promise.” She smiled warmly. Nico didn’t know exactly how to respond, so he didn’t. “You look tired, sweetie. It’s late, you should go to bed.” He closed his eyes and nodded, forcing himself to stand up.

“Thank you.” Nico took a step, then added. “For the tea.” 

“You’re very welcome.” She responded. “Good night.” 

“Good night.” He made his way upstairs, thinking about their conversation. He didn’t have very many normal conversations like that. Yet it was also very not normal.

They were a normal family, which made them very not normal for him. It was strange, but it also felt like a breath of fresh air after spending a month in an underground cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Naomi is talking really bluntly and also caring somehow but I can totally imagine my mom talking to someone like that.
> 
> Is that a normal mom thing?
> 
> Idk


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, memories, movies, candy, etc.

“Hey, Nico.” Will stepped into Nico’s room. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Nico had been laying sideways on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“So ...remember that deep sleep stuff?”

“Um, yeah.” Nico sat up, confused.

“Well, I IM’d Lou, and she said that if you take it after eleven, you won’t wake up until like five in the afternoon.” Nico took in this information. He looked at the clock once again -11:34. He took a deep breath.

“Well, shit.” Will half-smiled sadly at Nico’s comment and sat down next to Nico.

“I’m sorry. I think you’ll be okay. I mean, you’ll probably be okay, right? You said you don’t have as many nightmares when you have a long day.”

“Yeah, okay. You’re right.” Nico was trying to reassure himself more than Will.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “What flavor do you want?” Bianca counted her money. _

__ _ “Stracciatella.” Nico smiled widely. The man across the counter nodded and handed him his cone and Bianca ordered her own. Nico bounced on his feet joyfully. They didn’t get gelato often. _

__ _ “Are you happy?” _

__ _ “Yep.” He mumbled through his dessert. _

__ _ “You’re having extra vegetables at dinner tonight.” Nico would’ve wrinkled his nose, but at the moment he couldn’t imagine any food tasting like anything other than cream and chocolate. “Hey, Nico?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “There’s another reason you got gelato today.” She stopped him. He froze at her suddenly serious expression. “Something’s going to happen tomorrow.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “There’s gonna be a drill.” _

_ “Like a fire drill?” Nico liked fire drills. There was never a real fire and he got to take a break from school. _ __ __

_ “Kinda, but more serious. I just don’t want you to be scared, because I won’t be with you.” _

_ “Oh. But they’ll tell us what to do?” _

_ “Yeah, they should.” _ __ _ Nico didn’t like how she said ‘should’ instead of ‘will’. Bianca held Nico’s hand as they walked back home, where their mother was worried and told them they shouldn’t go out alone anymore. _

__ __ __ \---------------------------------------------------------------------- __ __ __ _   
_ _ Nico and Bianca were playing tag in their hotel lobby. He vaguely noticed his mother talking to a man sitting nearby.  _

_ “Hey Nico?” Bianca stopped. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I heard mamma talking about a man, papa’s brother. Do you know who he is?” _

_ “What’s his name?” Bianca didn’t ask Nico about that kind of stuff often. Usually, Nico was the confused one. Nico looked over at mamma, trying to remember what she said about the man. _

_ “I think she called him Zeus.” There was a loud noise and a flash of bright light. Nico saw his mamma dissapear. He grabbed Bianca’s hand and screamed. The ground opened and they fell in. (Nico didn’t know it, but his father had just saved his life). _

“Nico! Wake up!” Nico looked around panting. Will was there. “It was just a dream, you’re safe.”

“Will.” Nico felt the tears coming before he could stop them. “I saw mamma and she…”

“You’re safe, okay? It’s over.”

“I saw her die and I can’t even remember her.” Nico wasn’t sobbing this time. How could he mourn someone he didn’t properly remember? But that thought alone made him cry softly. 

“Did you have any other dreams?” Will handed him a tissue. Nico knew what he was doing. Will didn’t know how to make Nico feel better about this, so he was trying to change the subject. But Nico was still grateful.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t much better. I got gelato again.”

“I’m sorry, Nico. But I’m sure you’re mom was a good person, had a good life. Bianca, too.” 

“Why did she leave me?” Nico held back a sob.

“Nico, I don’t think it was about you. Bianca wanted to join the Hunters. She probably planned to visit you all the time and she trusted you to be okay without her.” Nico thought about this for a moment.

“Am I okay without her?”

“You’re okay, Nico. You’re safe.” Will smiled at him. Nico wondered if Will was lying to make him feel better, but he knew Will wouldn’t do that. 

“What time is it?”

“4:30.”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Nico gave his best puppy dog eyes and Will sighed.

“Fine. Why don’t we go downstairs and watch another Christmas movie.” Nico nodded. Will stood up and helped Nico out of bed and down the stairs. They watched Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.

“This makes no sense. Why can’t the elf be a dentist? They don’t have a dentist? That’s unsanitary. Who’s dream is to be a dentist?”

“People have different dreams. That’s what makes them unique.”

“That was corny.” Nico said. Will laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“What does he mean by Bombos bounce? That’s the whole explanation?”

“Don’t question it.” Nico smiled and closed his eyes, sinking into the couch. He remembered where he had been a this exact moment two years ago. He was exhausted, having just done a job for his dad. He didn’t bother to shadow travel to the underworld or the labyrinth, instead he just passed out on a park bench.

“It’s Christmas Eve, isn’t it?”

“Guess it is. Hey, I never asked you if you had any Christmas traditions.” Will paused the movie, but it was rolling credits anyway. 

“When I was at Westover me and Bia stole candy from the teachers lounge.” Nico smiled softly at the memory. 

“We can go buy candy.”

“Not really the same.”

“What if we go now?” Will stood up. “There’s an AMPM five minutes away walking.”

“That’s not quite stealing candy, but I’m bored anyway.” Nico frowned. “Are you sure about this? You’re parents won’t get mad?”

“They won’t know, and even if they found out, they’d probably wouldn’t be that mad.” 

“If you’re sure.” Nico smiled. “Then yes. Let’s go.”

The sun was rising as they walked, it was beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled gelato flavors.
> 
> Stracciatella is kinda like chocolate chip but not really. It’s still cream with bits of chocolate in it.


	11. There’s only one thing that would make this week perfect, a monster attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m not super proud of this chapter but it seems unavoidable

By 6:15, Nico and Will were walking back home with a grocery bag full of every kind of candy they could find. 

“Are you happy?” Nico’s breath caught and he stopped for a second. That was exactly what Bianca had asked in his dream. “What’s wrong?”

Nico huffed. “I’m fine, it’s stupid.”

“What is?”

“It’s just that-” Nico was interrupted by a loud snarl coming from an alleyway. He reached for his sword and looked at Will. “Do you have a knife or anything.”

“Um, yeah.” Will stuttered. Nico was sure he could probably kill whatever monster it was without Will having to help. He didn’t want Will to get hurt. (A/N I suck at fight scenes this will be cringy)

There was another snarl and a giant scorpion jumped in front of them. It hissed and charged. Nico jumped out of the way quickly, pushing Will with him. It charged right past them, and Nico realized it was smaller than most he had seen. It was probably young.

The thing turned around, stinger flaring, and attempted to jab at Will. Nico charged forward and pushed him out of the way again, attempting to cut the stinger off. If the scorpion was young, maybe it’s hard shell wasn’t fully developed yet. The sword didn’t cut all the way through, but it was deep enough to make the scorpion mad. It snapped it’s pincers at Nico and charged, but he was expecting this. He jumped to the side, only far enough that the monster missed his side. When it realized it failed, it’s stinger came down on Nico, who aimed for the same spot and sliced it clean off. He expected to have to keep fighting, but it disintegrated.

“Are you okay, Sunshine?” Will rushed forward. “That thing was so fast.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Better question, is the candy okay?” 

Will smiled, holding up the full grocery bag. “I think it’s good. Are you sure you’re okay? That stinger came so close.”

“I’m fine Will. Are  _ you _ okay? It attacked you first.”

“Yeah, cuz I’m the healer. But I’m fine, you saved me.” Nico blushed and Will put an arm around him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Solace. Now we should probably go home before it’s friends show up.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They hid their candy stash in Nico’s room and made breakfast downstairs. Nico made eggs benedict and Will made toast. 

“Can’t you give me a job? Toast is easy.”

“Fine, set the table.”

“That’s boring. I want to help you.”

“Last time I let you help it caught fire.” Will pouted and starting putting silverware on the tablemats. “You could make something for Ellie and Logan.”

“Yeah, I could.” Will brightened and grabbed some microwavable oatmeal packets. “I know how to do this.”

“Will? Nico?” Nico heard footsteps on the stairs and Naomi came down. “What are you doing up?” 

“Making breakfast.” Will answered. Naomi rushed forward, eyes wide. It was obvious that Will had tried to make breakfast before. 

“Don’t worry, he means I’m making breakfast.” Nico reassured, offering her a plate. “Last time I let him help he almost burnt down my cabin.”

“That’s inaccurate.” Nico laughed at Will’s pout. “We watched Rudolf too.”

“How long have you been awake?” Naomi asked, turning on the coffee pot. Nico glanced at the clock.

“About three hours.”

“Why?” 

“Nico didn’t have a great night.” Will cut in, handing his mom the coffee creamer. She looked at Nico sympathetically and he looked at the ground, wishing someone would change the topic already.

“Thank you for making breakfast, Nico. Well told me you’re good at cooking.”

“So I’ve heard.” He smiled at Will, who offered him a cup of coffee. “I’m not that good he just has low standards.”

“You are good at cooking. Would I lie?”

“Yes.” Will gasped dramatically. 

“You think so little of me, Sunshine.”

“Do I?” Nico smiled. Will always made him feel better after a nightmare. He always knew exactly what to say, what to do. He may have had a bad night, but he had a great morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was kinda nice though, right?


	12. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so if you’re still here, thanks for reading.

They watched Christmas movies for the rest of the day. At first, Nico thought it was just for them, but soon discovered that they did this every Christmas Eve. They watched the Grinch, Home Alone, Elf, and Polar Express. At that point, Ellie and Logan were outside playing on the swing set. Nico watched curiously. He wondered if he and Bianca had ever played on a swing set like that, if anyone had taken a picture like Naomi did, added it to a scrapbook. He wished he remembered his mom.

“Wanna eat that candy?” Will whispered. Nico smiled and nodded. Naomi was in the kitchen making lunch and Roger was watching the news, so no one really noticed when they left.

Nico of course didn’t eat much candy, but he still enjoyed it. 

“Thanks for this. I wish I could pay you back.”

“It’s fine. I wanted to buy it.”

“We should save some for Logan and Ellie.” Nico suggested. Will wrinkled his nose. “Come on. It’s Christmas, and I don’t have anything else to give them.”

“You don’t have to get them anything.”

“But I want to. I’m getting your parents something too.”

“You’re aware that Christmas is tomorrow.”

“I can shadow-travel.” Nico shrugged. He really did want to get something for Will’s parents. He didn’t have too much money, but Hades always gave him some for a job and Nico sometimes kept whatever he didn’t use. “What should I get them?”

“If you really want to, I got them a bag of fancy coffee beans last year and they loved it.”

“Perfect. Be right back.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Nico didn’t have any dreams. He slept peacefully. In the morning, he was woken by Will.

“Nico, it’s Christmas!”

“I’m aware.” Nico replied groggily. Christmas didn’t change the fact that he was not a morning person. “Can Christmas start at 11:00?”

“No, it’s Christmas now. Get up.” Nico groaned and pulled the blanket over his face. “Come on, I want to give you your present!”

“You got me something?”

“Of course I did, Sunshine. Where’s my present?”

“I hid it under the bed. Five more minutes.” Nico pouted as Will pulled the blanket off of him. “It’s too bright.”

“I think you’ll survive. Here, open it.” Nico sat up. Will shoved a package into Nico’s lap and sat down at the foot of the bed. 

“What is it?”

“Open it!” Will smiled brightly. Nico slowly ripped the paper off and gasped.

“Will, where did you-”

“I saw it at GoodWill and it looked just like your other one.” Nico lifted the jacket out of the package. It was almost identical to his old aviator jacket, but there was a rainbow sewed onto the inside pocket.

“Did you sew this?”

“Yep. Do you like it?”

“Will, I love it. Thank you.” Nico hugged him. “This is such a thoughtful gift.”

“Oh thank goodness. I was worried you wouldn’t like it or it’d be a trigger or something-”

“Not at all. I love it.” 

“So where’s my present?” Nico blushed, climbing off the bed and pulling the present out from underneath.

“It’s kinda dumb.”

“I’ll love it. You gave it to me.” Nico smiled shyly, handing him the gift.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it.” As Will started to open it, Nico twisted his skull ring nervously. The present was pretty silly, but he had spent a long time on it. “Nico….”

“It’s okay if you don’t like it. Your gift was better-”

“You made me a scrapbook? I love it!” He flipped through the pages.

“Really?”

“Of course! How long did you spend on this? Did you steal my camera to print these?”

“Maybe.”

“Thank you.” Will sat next to Nico and they looked through the book together. There was a page for the infirmary, since Nico often went to help out. There was the dining pavilion. The one time Nico summoned a skeleton cat for Will’s sister. Nico had printed every picture of them in Will’s camera. He even had a picture of them sitting on the floor in the Hades cabin, Will grinning and Nico smiling softly. It was right after Nico had a panic attack and Will had helped him. Nico wasn’t really sure why Will had taken a picture then, but it meant a lot. Underneath it, Nico had written something he hadn’t said to anyone in a really long time, something he’d said right before the picture was taken.  _ I trust you _ . “Nico, this is amazing.”

“Really?”

“Definitely.” Nico leaned into Will’s chest, eyes closed. The presents had woken him up for a bit, but now he was getting tired again. “Hey, Nico?”

“Yeah?” He looked up sleepily.”

“Did you have a good Christmas?” Nico smiled, closing his eyes again. He didn’t see a point in lying.

“Will, this is the best Christmas I’ve had in years. Thank you for inviting me.”

“My family didn’t ruin it? I know that Logan and Ellie are really loud and mom asks to many questions and Roger doesn’t know how to react-”

“Don’t worry, Will. I love your family.” Will said something else, but Nico was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know I thought that was kinda sweet.


End file.
